Numerous financial institutions, such as credit card companies and banks, and other entities, such as airline carriers, hotels and retailers, offer membership reward programs. These programs often reward participants with fictitious reward units, such as points or the like, when purchasing merchandise or services from merchants using a qualified account, such as a debit or credit account. A participant may use a transaction card associated with the qualified account to conduct the respective transaction. Reward units typically accrue at a rate of one unit for every dollar spent using the credit or debit account and the accrued units operate as currency. Some entities restrict purchasing to particular merchants to earn reward units, whereas other financial institutions have no such restrictions. The maximum reward units a participant can earn annually are usually unlimited. Additionally, reward units usually do not accumulate on cash advances, convenience checks, balance transfers, fees or adjustments. When merchandise purchased with the respective account is returned, the account credit will result in a reduction of reward units.
Participants usually seek to accumulate enough reward units to purchase merchandise or services. For instance, a participant may seek to accumulate enough reward units to purchase a particular product from an associated merchant or purchase an airline ticket from another associated merchant. Depending on the program, only certain merchants are considered qualified merchants with whom reward units can be redeemed towards a purchase.
Membership reward programs also often offer participants other rewards, incentives or the like instead of or in addition to the ability to accumulate reward units. For example, some membership reward programs return to a participant a predetermined percentage of a transaction amount or of an amount spent during a predetermined period (referred to as “cash back”) either as a credit to an account or by check, offer participants discounts on select merchandise or services, and complimentary merchandise or services.
As described above, a transaction card having a magnetic stripe associated with a debit or credit account can be used by a participant to conduct a transaction and hence earn reward units and/or other rewards, incentives or the like, assuming the participant is entitled to such rewards, incentives or the like, for instance, if the participant is enrolled in a membership reward program. The accumulated rewards, incentives or the like cannot be redeemed with the transaction card, as the transaction card only has one magnetic stripe associated with a credit or debit account. Instead, other known methods for redemption are utilized by participants.
Transaction cards having more than one magnetic stripe are known in the art. However, the magnetic stripes are operable, for example, for access to separate debit accounts having funds deposited therein and accounts having credit lines associated therewith and are operable, for example, to separate transactions at the point-of-sale, such as business expenses and personal expenses.
A need, however, exists for a system and method that enables a cardholder to accumulate rewards, incentives or the like and to redeem at least a portion of those rewards, incentives or the like using a particular dedicated magnetic stripe located on a transaction card having at least one other magnetic stripe.